


Just Breathe

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Breathing Issues [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Breathe in.  Breathe out.  As simple as that.  Sometimes it's hard to get a  breathe in through your chest that hurts so much for the lack of air.  Breathe in, Breathe out.





	Just Breathe

Breathing in. Breathing out. Trying to catch her breath. "I wasn't expecting that." She couldn't keep the goofy smile off her lips.

Leaning forward and capturing the slightly bruised lips once more. Wrapping her arms even tighter around the slim body in her arms. Licking the lips against her mouth; and slipping her tongue into the waiting mouth. She explored the hot craven she found herself in. There was no way in hell that she would ever willing leave this craven. She didn't need oxygen to survive. All she needed was this craven. This essence. This was her life oxygen.

She let out a whimper as the lips removed themselves from them. She tried desperately to chase after them. To get lost in in her life oxygen once more. She felt soft hands on her face to prevent her from moving. She felt a forehead against her own. She breathed ragged. Trying to breath without her life oxygen.

"Kitty." She hears in her ears.

She mewls. She tries to move her head forward; so she could capture those lips once more. To seal herself with them. To make sure that they could never be torn from hers ever again.

"It's all right Kitty." She hears in her ears. She feels soft smooth hands gently stroking her skin. "I'm not going anywhere."

She whimpers. Her chest hurts. She can't breathe. "Relax baby. Relax." She feels warm breathe hit her closed eyes. "Just breathe with me. Breathe for me." She obeyed the voice. The voice of her life line. The voice that she wanted to hear again. The voice that rationally she knew that if she had kept trapped kissing her ... then she couldn't hear the beautiful melody. Her eyes lazy drifted open.

"Hi." Marley whispered as she gently kissed the tip of the shorter blonde's nose.

"Hi." Kitty breathed out. "You are a very very good kisser Rose."

"From your reactions I think I can say so." Marley softly joked.

"I think kissing is all I can handle for a few years through." Kitty relaxed as she simply stared into Marley's open eyes. "I think my body and soul needs time to get used to finding you before we ..."

"I'm in no rush." Marley promised. "I love kissing you also. I love being able to snuggle beside you and just keeping the innocence."

Kitty pulled away and laid back. She held out her arms for Marley to scoot into her sides. She rested her head on Marley's shoulder and against the pillow. "I haven't felt innocent in so long." She gently nipped at Marley's neck. "You make me feel innocent once more."

Marley slightly tightened her hold on the shorter blonde. "I will never ever willing leave you." She swore.

Kitty's breathe hitched. "No one has ever promised me that before." She whispered. Tears rolled silently down her warm cheeks.

**end**


End file.
